This invention relates, in general, to electronic components, and more particularly, to a method of manufacturing and assembling electronic components.
A micromachined accelerometer typically has cantilever arms and a seismic mass that are supported over a surface of a semiconductor substrate. The sensing axis of the seismic mass is usually perpendicular to the surface of the semiconductor substrate. After fabrication, the accelerometer is typically mounted onto an assembly board wherein the surface of the semiconductor substrate is parallel to the assembly board surface. In this configuration, the sensing axis of the accelerometer is perpendicular to the assembly board, and the accelerometer can be referred to as a "perpendicular axis" accelerometer. The fabrication and assembly procedure for a "perpendicular axis" accelerometer is expensive, and the "perpendicular axis" accelerometer consumes a large footprint on the assembly board. Techniques for manufacturing "parallel axis" accelerometers are even more expensive and more complicated than those used for "perpendicular axis" accelerometers.
Accordingly, a need exists for a method of manufacturing an electronic component that is manufacturable, that is cost-effective, and that is not complicated. Furthermore, the electronic component should only require a small footprint on an assembly board.